Want You Bad
by LadyHazelK
Summary: Bella and Edward grew up together. They've shared a lot of firsts, but never the ones of the intimate sort, both always fearing it would ruin the relationship they had. Now as highly-sought-after, successful adults, neither can take it anymore. One phone call gives them the opening they need, but it'll be easier than they think. Tattella/Tattward; M for Language & Adult Activities
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** *waves* Hi everyone! This was inspired by "Want You Bad" by The Offspring and was written for the Beyond the Bedroom contest, but I ran out of my personal free time, so I couldn't finish and submit it. I have added more stuff to it off and on since then, so it'll end up being a little bit longer than the contest's 10k word limit. Update schedule is planned for once a week (every Friday)!

My beautiful fic wifey, blueeyedcherry, beta'd this, but she hasn't looked at it since I tweaked it, so any errors are mine. I will eventually replace chapters with fixed versions if need be.

DISCLAIMER: This story is mine; Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WYB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Edward_

"Edward, you have a call waiting from _Canvas_ magazine."

I turn toward the front desk, catching Billy's eye. He points at my office door—like I don't know where it is—as he answers another call. The smartass, wheelchair-bound man of sixty wanted to keep working after a car accident left him paralyzed, but he couldn't stay on as a mechanic. He's a strong-willed man, and after several failed attempts at trying to do everything he did before the accident, he agreed to work the front desk. He realized that he was still damn good at the hood level of a car, but not so much with the underbelly, and would assist as often as he could.

I sigh and put down my spray gun, glad the call is now instead of after I've started the paint job. I hate stopping once I've started. I weave my way through the shop and close the door once I'm inside my office. Picking up the phone, I press the button next to the flashing light and start what I'm sure will be just another request for a new, one of a kind design.

"This is Edward."

"Hi, Edward, this is Mary with _Canvas_ magazine. How are you today?" the happy woman on the other end of the line asks.

I'd like to be a dick and tell her I don't have time for pleasantries, but they've helped put my work out there, so I can't. "I'm fine, and yourself?"

"Oh, just as wonderful as ever," she says with a giggle. I roll my eyes and nod, knowing this girl probably begged to be the one to call me again. The ladies love my voice over the phone because, as one source phrased it, "it's like phone sex." "Anyway, I'm calling because we have a new issue coming out in a couple of months and we want to feature you, your shop, and your work with one of our models, so we need to set up a time to come by for the shoot …"

I nod along, even though she can't see me, as I absentmindedly organize my desk, acknowledging her in the appropriate places—until one detail breaks through my distracted mind.

"So, my boss, myself, the photographer, and Bella will be there for the photoshoot this coming Saturday, and Sunday—"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that last name?" _She didn't just say—_

"Bella. She's the model we'll be using for the piece." She pauses for a couple seconds, then continues, "Is there a problem? Bella is one of our best, and I don't know if I should be telling you this, but she fought really hard to be the one–"

"No," I interrupt. "No, it's fine; great, actually! I was just, uh, making sure I heard you right." _Good cover, dude._ I roll my eyes at myself and she continues talking. A couple of minutes later, I hang up the phone and relax back into my chair.

Bella Swan. I haven't seen her in person for almost two years now, and we've talked only a handful of times during that time. Sure, we follow each other on our professional social media, as well as on our private accounts, but we're hardly on with our busy schedules. Or maybe it's just me? That's the thing about best friends, though—you can spend months not talking and then pick up right where you left off.

Growing up together, we shared a lot of firsts. We admitted our first crushes to one another on the same day. Hers was a boy by the name of Tyler Crowley and mine was Jessica Stanley. We shared our first cigarette, cliff-dive, tattoo and piercing, but we were never each other's first kiss or sexual experience. As a matter of fact, the only intimate thing we'd shared was a drunken kiss at midnight at the age of twenty-two, during a New Year's Eve party. It was never brought up again since I always feared it would ruin our relationship. But now, as successful adults, I don't think I can take it anymore. My twenty-eighth birthday just passed and hers is in a couple months' time, and neither of us has found that special someone—our partner-in-crime.

I've been a pussy for far too long, so enough is enough. I've been in love with Bella for what feels like our entire lives. She's everything I want and need, and as a tattooed and pierced pole fitness instructor and model, she fits perfectly in my world.

 _Bella_

 _(end of phone call)_

"Take care. Bye!" Mary ends the call, clasps her hands in front of her on the desk, and then looks at me. Her poker face is fucking perfect. _Bitch._

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to threaten your Milton-like stapler?" I say with frustration as I reach over and pick up her red stapler, holding it up by my face.

She laughs, "If we weren't friends, you'd be in trouble for that little outburst. But, yes, I'll tell you, so relax, stapler hater. He sounded a little surprised, so I said what I needed to, but it wasn't needed. He said it wasn't a problem, but actually great." I smile and nod, satisfied with that answer.

"Now," she makes a shooing motion, "go away. I have a few other calls to make for Irina, and I may have to do some begging. Alistair really fucked things up the last time we had to work with these clients." She shakes her head in disapproval, muttering about needing a raise if things work out.

I chuckle as I stand and turn to leave, smirk on my face. In six days, the highly-sought-after, custom auto body detailing man will be mine, and this issue will officially confirm it to the world. Finally, Operation: Edward's Mine is a go.

 **A/N:** *giggles*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OMG! Thank you to every one of you who has followed/favorited this fic and me! I've never had so many emails in such a short amount of time, let alone all for this story! I even had to spaz out a few times when more than one of my favorite authors/reviewers put this in their list! GAH! Okay, enough chatter. This chapter is a good 900+ words longer than the last, lol, but I figured y'all wouldn't mind. ;)

Beta'd by Cherry, but I have tweaked it since, so any errors are mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WYB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

 _Edward_

I'd only been out of college for a year, with a dual Bachelor's Degree in mechanics and auto body detailing; she'd been out barely three months. A legit modeling scout had spotted her Facebook page when we were both still in classes. Our friends and I had made sure she'd checked into him and the agency, and when everything came back good, she talked with her performing arts university and dropped down her course load. It took her a little longer to get her degree, but she wanted to have it just as bad as the job.

I remember waking up one morning to Bella's name dancing across my cell phone screen. I'd answered her groggily, slightly hungover from a night out with friends. How was I to know it would become the day that changed our lives?

"Yeah?"

"Edward! Oh, my god!" she'd yelled.

"Jesus, woman, not so loud."

"Sorry, but I just can't!" Even through my pounding headache I could hear how excited she was. "I'm in a magazine! I mean, actually photographed for the issue!" She'd screeched and squealed, something I never thought she had the vocal capability to achieve. "So, get your ass up and go buy it!" I remember groaning and then she yelled at me. She _yelled_ at me! "NOW!"

I had no idea when she got all pushy and shit, but I didn't want to get her too worked up when I had a pounding headache. I got up, bought the magazine, and read it when I got back to my apartment.

It was an introduction of sorts for some of the industry's newest top models in health and fitness, ink, automotive, and any other form of art. Bella had two pages: one of her on a pole holding a pose with a description explaining it, and the other was a photo I had taken two years earlier for her portfolio. In the photo, she was leaning against the custom-detailed car that I still own, along with an explanation and my name dropped. After that, my status went from an employee of a local body shop to a highly-paid business owner and my very own section in well-known automotive magazines.

I'd put the thing in a protective sleeve, not because my name was in it with her and I gained my status from it, but because I was so fucking proud of her for working her ass off to get what she wanted. I'd kept it in my work locker until I had my own shop. Then, I framed it and hung it on the wall to the right of my desk. It's the only full issue hanging, and whether it's creepy or not, I've bought one of each magazine she's been in. Of course, I'd buy two if my cars were featured, so I could hang the specific pages up in the shop.

Ever since I shot that photo of her on my car—yeah, I kept a copy, stating I took it so I should keep an original—there's been many nights where I used that as my jack-off stimulus when I didn't have a girlfriend to do it for me. Sadly, since it came out in a magazine, I'd be stupid to think I was the only one who's done that.

 _Perverts._

Yeah, I'm a hypocrite, too, sometimes. But they don't know anything about her and I know damn close to everything.

I look at the clock and groan. After thinking about B, I now have a hard-on and I'm anxious. I need to plan something so I don't go into this blindly. I think I need to call Emmett and get him to help me. It's only one o'clock, but I have this paint job to start. Thankfully, I have a couple of extra days for this one, so I can stretch my process a little. I gather my thoughts while I look over the car's plans, trying to ignore the more erotic ones of Bella and I having naked fun on every surface imaginable.

I would prefer the latter, and it's so hard to push away.

 _Ha!_

I groan again and shake my head at myself. I'm incorrigible.

"All right," I sigh to myself, and then try hard to focus on my work. After a few minutes, I'm walking back to my spray gun, determined to finish the day's schedule before planning Operation Make Bella Mine.

 _Bella_

As the plane touches down at Sea-Tac, I start feeling more anxious than I've been since Mary's call. Normally I'd travel and show up at the site with everyone else, but I just couldn't do that this time. This shoot is a lot more personal. I grew up in Forks, flew across the country for college in New York—thankful Edward was just over the border in Boston—and then took up residence with a couple of roommates in Seattle once I graduated, knowing Edward was there. Once my first print came out, I wasn't home much more than a week total every month. When I did come home to that apartment, I just wanted to stay in most of the time because those other days I was always on the go.

Keeping in touch through social media is great, but it only goes so far. When Irina called me into her office and told me I was one of the magazine's picks for this, I spoke up. I told her I was the best person because I knew him personally and if he knew I was going to be on this, he would agree to pretty much anything within reason. That was all she needed to hear; she made her choice right then.

Okay, so I didn't really have to fight _that_ hard, as Mary had made it seem, but my E doesn't need to know that.

Since I've quietly unbuckled my seatbelt—we all do it before we're supposed to, so don't judge—I gather my items from the empty seat next to me and wait for the wheels to officially stop rolling. When the time comes, and I've retrieved my bag from the overhead bin, I'm out the door as soon as possible. I walk off the ramp and into the airport terminal, following the hallways and escalators that lead to my checked luggage, and hopefully avoiding any possible paparazzi. I don't want word that I'm here already getting to him. Once that's in hand, I make my way to the exit.

Halfway to the door I hear her voice, then see her arm sticking way up, waving excitedly at me. "Bella! Over here!" I walk a bit faster, equally excited to see one of my best girlfriends, roommate, and fellow model. "Oh my god, babes! It's been too long!"

I laugh as I hug her tight. "Rose, it's really only been a few months. And this hair of yours! When did that happen?" Last I saw her, she had beautiful, wavy, light brown hair that went halfway down her back. While the length is still there, the brown is gone and has been replaced with that silver/gray trend.

"I know, isn't it crazy?! I was bored and needed to do something out of the norm for once," she says, taking my rolling suitcase.

"Well, you're one of those people that can pull things off when others can't. I should hate you."

"Yes, but you love me too much."

I snort and shake my head, then start nodding. "Truth."

We walk to her car, thankful for the fact that we don't see flashes from cameras, and put my luggage inside. When we're all set to go with our seatbelts clicked in, she jumps at the topic. "Now, tell me more about this photoshoot and your plan. You were too vague on the phone."

"Can we wait until later? I want Angie's advice on some things."

"Oh, needing advice from the fashionista?" she scrunches her face. "Should I be afraid of what you brought?" she side-eyes my bag.

"No, bitch. I just want to make sure she approves of the items in question. I want to be sexy, not whorish or desperate."

"Fine, but I hope you're not gonna let anyone interfere again," she states, bringing up the one and only other time I tried to do this. It failed, miserably, when he brought his girlfriend no one knew about out to the bar. It took longer for him to see her true colors than the rest of us, and I only met her that once. But when he did, her skanky ass was out on the curb faster than a Black Friday shopper.

Since I arrived two days before the shoot, and three before his interview, I took all day after my flight to hang out with Rose and my other bestie, Angela. She didn't go the modeling route, but works in the fashion industry. She's more behind-the-scenes and opted for the rainbow-colored hair trend. I told her it looked great, and all it needed was some glitter and it'd officially be unicorn poop hair. She smacked my arm and laughed, saying, "We'd finally be a pair then, with your rainbow-colored candy tattoos and whatnot." I laughed and agreed.

Today being Friday, my plans involve checking out Cullen's Detailing and Auto Shop… and checking out the product, if you catch my drift. I smile to myself as I drive, trying to get all my nervous giddiness out of my system before I see him. I can't let him catch on just yet.

When I get there and step out of the car, several pairs of eyes follow me in. The charm on the door tells the front desk someone's there. Billy looks up from his papers and gives me a big, cheeky smile. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" I giggle. "Get that pretty ass over here and give an old man a hug. It's been too long since I've felt one!"

I laugh some more and start to walk. "You better not let those hands wander. I'll call the Chief on you." I reach his side and bend enough to give him his hug.

He squeezes and then releases me. "Pssh. Your dad don't scare me. Besides, he's still in Forks! I'd be on the next flight out by the time he got here." Giggling, I ask if Edward's in. "Yeah, he's in the paint room. Does he know you're here?" I shake my head and explain that I'm a day early. He nods and lets out a breath. "Well, I can't let ya go in, but if you want, I'll let you sneak a peek through the window on the door. Otherwise, he should be done in about ten to fifteen minutes if you just want to wait in his office." I nod, choosing to take a peek before waiting. I give Billy my thanks as we part ways.

In all the photos of Edward I've seen, not one has been of him doing what he's doing right now. With a breathing mask on, he delicately peels away a stencil on the car to reveal a different color and pattern underneath. It makes me hope that he'll take my clothes off that way some day. Not wanting to get caught, I step back and walk to his office to wait. I thank Billy again as I open the door, leaving it cracked.

Once inside I walk around, admiring his photos of me and our friends all together, and the cars he's done. He truly is gifted, but I already knew that. I smile when I see the very first magazine I was featured in. It's in pristine condition, looking like it's only ever been opened once or twice. I'm amazed that he still has it, not to mention framed and hanging. Why, though? I guess it's because he became known due to my photo and his name on it. My smile becomes a bit mischievous as I think about all the things we could do in that car … or on it.

I'm so caught up in my musings that I jump a little when his voice hits my ears.

 **A/N:** See you all next Friday! XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** SURPRISE!

Chapter 3

 _Edward_

Do you ever feel like you're being watched, but then you look around and you don't see anyone? Yeah, that just happened as I was peeling the last of my stencil off a car. I haven't felt that in a while, and I don't know what to make of it. I shrug it off and finish peeling. Cleaning up, I know I need to take a short break before spraying on the sealing coat. I walk out and start for the break room, but Billy catches me before I get there. He tells me that I have a visitor and she's in the office. He knows that no one is allowed in there unless they're family, or someone considered to be.

"Huh. I wasn't expecting anyone, but thanks." I wonder…

I change direction and when I reach the door, the beautiful sight before me is just that: beautiful. I lean against the door frame, admiring her as she looks around. She clearly hasn't realized I'm here, but that's okay. I want to soak this up a little. Her hair is loose and wavy – just the way I like it—and is this pink-purple color. I can't see much of her shirt, only that it's form-fitting, hooks down the middle, and leaves her tatted arms and shoulders exposed. Her black, ripped skinny jeans hug her legs and ass, and lead down to her high-heeled feet that let me see her perfect toes.

Now, I don't have a foot fetish, 'cause feet are gross, but hers are not.

I let a few more seconds of my ogling pass before speaking, startling her. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I smirk when she looks at me. "You know, you don't have to work so hard to see me." Her jaw drops, and then she closes it with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah ... busted," I say with a chuckle. "Mary said you fought for this spot."

She pinches her lips together and shrugs, her arms moving away from her in the process. "Yep, you got me. But you must admit, we haven't really worked together before. I thought it was time and the window was open." She moves to sit on the front edge of my desk, and I can finally see her top. It's strapless and looks like a corset design, with a deep groove that shows cleavage and has wings and purple roses on it. She crosses her high-heeled ankles together when she's situated. "Would you pass up an opportunity, one you _really_ wanted, when presented almost on silver platter?" she asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 _Fuck._ Why did she have to say that all sultry-like while wearing what she's wearing? It's sexy as hell and I can't even tell if it was on purpose or not.

"Uh," I clear my throat. "Probably not."

She giggles, "I didn't think so." She stands and walks over, arms extended. "Well? Do I get a hug from my best friend or should I let Billy have a second shot at giving me affection?"

"What? That old man is fired!" I laugh and hug her. With her arms around my neck and mine around her middle, I lift her up and squeeze, relishing in her warm body on mine and inhaling her natural, intoxicating scent. "It's been too long, B. I've missed you," I say into her hair. I loosen my grip and she slides down till her feet are planted back on the floor.

"I've missed you too, Cullen." She backs away, but stays within a foot of me. "A bunch of us are going out to Back Breakers tonight. You should come. Let off some steam and relax before the _Canvas_ stuff," she says, referring to a local dance bar that holds different styles every night. They rotate designated nights once every month and this month has Friday's as "Hip Hop and R&B Night." You must subscribe to their monthly emails to know the new rotation and if you want to know when celebrities will be performing, you can only get those alerts through text message.

I pause for a sec, wondering if this could work to my advantage. "Who's 'us'?"

"Rose and Em, Angie and Eric, Peter and Char ... you know, the usual people." I nod and agree, making a mental note of the fact that those are couples, and we aren't. But that won't last long if all goes as planned, and having Emmett there can help. "Good!" She goes to say something else, but her cell vibrates, cutting her off. She pulls it out and looks at it, sighing. "It's Angie. She apparently _needs_ to go shopping." She rolls her eyes and texts back. "Walk me out?"

"Sure," I say, moving out of the doorway. "Ladies first." She snorts and I smile, following her once I close the door, and putting my hand on the small of her back.

We get a lot of stares as we pass through the shop. I glare at my employees and shout at them to get back to work. "Horny bastards," I mutter. _She's mine._ My eyes shift to Bella's face and I can see she's fighting a laugh. "I swear, half of them are married and the other half can't seem to get out of the phase of coming in their pants if they see tits."

At that she loses it, letting out a loud, but beautiful laugh that has her bent over. A few steps later, we reach her charcoal-colored Dodge Challenger and she pulls herself together.

"Are you done?" I ask with a smile. I can't help it when she truly laughs at something. If it's possible, it makes her even more beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why that was so funny." She chuckles a couple more times and takes some breaths before calming down completely. "I'm good now."

We stand awkwardly next to her car. I want to say something to see if we're even on the same page, or just bite the bullet and outright ask her, but she speaks before I can.

"So, Back Breakers…" Bella opens the driver's side door and climbs in, starting it up. The engine roars to life, and then purrs like a dream as it idles. My thoughts automatically drift to fucking her on the hood—this time on hers—again. Maybe I should ride with her and see how she handles the stick, and then see if she can handle my own personal stick. The door closes and the window slides down, bringing me out of my fantasy. I lean on my hands through the opening. "Be there around eight-thirty."

"I'll be there."

"You better be, or else," she threatens.

I raise my brows and tilt my head to the side. "Or else what?"

She looks at me and narrows her eyes. "Or else I'll find you, drug you, and shave your head, including your eyebrows."

"Ha! You wouldn't dare."

"You really wanna call my bluff, pretty boy? I may not do it this weekend, but I'll do it when you least expect it," Bella warns with another one of those sexy brow raises.

"No, no. I'm good."

"That's what I thought. I'll call and make sure they add you to the list." Bella's cell vibrates in the cup holder, showing a text on the lock screen. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there," she mutters at it. She looks back to me. "So, did I surprise you?"

I smirk. "Yes, and I'll let you in on a secret—you're the best surprise anyone could ever give me." Bella smiles big in return and I just stare at her, wanting nothing more than to kiss the hell out of her. I stand and back away to let her leave, though. The kisses can wait until tonight. "Go humor Ang before she buys you something ridiculous." She frowns and scrunches her face a little, stating that shopping isn't that fun, that she'll deal with her later, and that she'd rather stay and hang out here. "For as much as I like that idea—and I really do—I don't think any work will get done by me or my staff if there's a beautiful woman to look at."

She rolls her eyes and puts the shifter in gear. I turn to head back inside, but she calls out. "Oh, and Edward!" I look back over and she continues. "Wear those dark jeans I sent you for Christmas. They make your ass look good!"

She slowly smiles as I bark out a shocked laugh, and then winks, rolls up the window, and drives off.

Making Isabella Swan mine might be a little easier than I thought.

 ***WYB***

 _Bella_

I drive off with a smile plastered on my face. Unfortunately, my phone yells at me because of my unanswered text, so I unlock it and call her, putting it on speaker.

"Fucking finally!" Ang answers.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. I was busy talking to Edward, but I'm on my way now and I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Is he coming tonight?"

"Hopefully in me."

"Oh my god, ew! That's not what I meant!"

I smile and shrug, even though she can't see. "I know, but I couldn't resist. And to answer your question, yes. He will be out with us tonight."

"Good, because we have the best outfit for you!"

"Okay, I'll see you shortly."

We disconnect and I call the bar when I'm parked at the apartment. Once inside I'm dragged to my room, where both Rose and Angela have about twelve different ideas.

"This can't all be for me … right?"

"No, there's four for each of us so we can all look our best," Angela, the perfectionist of our trio explains. Rose and I just agree with her so we can move this along. We're hungry and want pizza.

An hour later, Angie and Rose have their clothes picked and I've ordered the pizza. Now that they're set, their focus has turned on me. I generally hate deciding and they know it. So, I do the next best thing and try them all on, narrowing my four choices down to two by the time our food arrives. The girls stuff their faces, knowing they need full bellies for the night ahead. I, on the other hand, can't have a hangover tomorrow, so I won't be drinking much. I want this weekend to be the best, not possibly career-ending. Once dinner is done, we all discuss my choices, and I'm thankful we land on the perfect outfit ten minutes later.

"Phase 2: Knee Weakness has commenced! It should most definitely lead to the third phase: Possessiveward," Rose says with a smile and suggestively raises her eyebrows, making us all giggle like a bunch of school girls.

I can't wait to be possessed by him.

 **A/N:** JSYK: my Spring Break is over starting tomorrow. You will still get your updates for this on Fridays, including this week's. I just wanted ya'll to know that there is a possibility that an update or two may be late or early depending on what's going on at school. If late, I'll tweet/facebook it. Info on those social medias is in my bio.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Happy St. Patrick's Day! I'm just gonna drop this off, then hide and do homework.

Chapter 4

 _Bella_

It's eight-twenty-five when we pull up to the club and park. The line to get in is about thirty feet long and close to wrapping around the corner of the building. Thankfully, doors don't open until eight-fifteen for those not on their lists, and only celebs and others with the right money can call ahead to be put on one.

"Em just texted; he and Eric are just inside the door, and Peter and Char had to cancel," Rose tells us as we exit the car.

We start walking up to the door, passing the line as we go and hearing a few whispers about who we are. We're about to make it to the front when I see Edward is already there, wearing the jeans I told him to, and talking with the bouncer. I slow us down and talk quietly to the girls, telling them to not say a word as I guide them away from the line enough for us to walk up behind him.

"Thanks man. I owe you one," E tells him.

Now's a good time. I walk up, put my hands on his shoulders for support and whisper in his ear, "Ready to get sweaty?"

He smirks, huffing out through his nose and turning his eyes to me. "I don't know … can you handle it?"

I release his shoulders, step back with a small smile, and give the bouncer our name before leveling him with a playful look and my answer. "Oh, I can handle it. The question is, can _you_ handle _me_?" With that, I turn and walk in, the girls hot on my tail. They giggle at his stunned face, stating that this is going to be interesting.

We meet up with Em and Eric and weave our way through the four dancing platforms that are designated for the bar's dancers, sitting down at a table. This is not a strip club, so the dancers are also bar employees that help keep the dancing going. Edward finally joins us, sitting next to me, seconds after my ass hits the leather. We all order drinks and shoot the shit for a bit, talking about the magazine stuff this weekend and anything else we want to. An hour later, the bar is pumping with music and the dance floor is filled with bodies swaying, dipping, twerking, and grinding.

The girls tell me to dance with them, and how can I say no? Two models and a fashion employee, all with dance experience, grinding and dancing with each other? I'm using everything I can to make him lose it.

Only one song later, the DJ comes on. "Hol' up, hol' up, Hold. Up! Who is this we have here?! I see there's some people we need to put on spot! Miss Rosalie Hale, who you might know as a top Fashion Week model. Next, there's Bella Swan, top pole fitness instructor and model. She's also done us a great favor and trained our pole girls. And last, but of course not least, Edward Cullen of Cullen Detailing and Auto. You can see his works on several A-lister's cars, such as 50 Cent, Kevin Hart, and the late Paul Walker, to name a few."

There's cheers and whistles for each of us, and I completely missed the fact that Edward had gotten up from the table and was almost next to me when he was called out.

"Now, I wouldn't be doin' these people justice if I didn't ask. Miss Swan? Would you like to give the people a little taste of your talent and join in with the dancers for one song?" There's cheers and pleas all around. For as much as I just want to dance, this is just too good to pass up. I agree and tell him to play the first minute of 'You Don't Own me' from the _Suicide Squad_ soundtrack. It's the perfect tempo and it's my way of saying that no one will own me … except for Edward.

"Alright, let's get it!"

When the music starts, I place my hand on Edward's chest, and with a raise brow and a smirk, I push him back enough that he gets the picture. He takes a couple steps back, giving me some breathing room. Walking over to a pole secured on a platform, I step to the way the beat tells me to. When I reach the pole, I jump right up and swing around. When the beginning rap is done, I hook my knees and start the choreographed number. I hold positions up right and upside down, swing fast and then slow it down before speeding it back up, and I show off some flexibility.

I make the people see what they can't have and force Edward into feeling possessive. I want him to feel like he's on the edge of control. I want him to need to touch me anywhere and everywhere. I want him to mark me with his lips, tongue, and teeth. I want him, and only him, to own me.

The music fades out at the right moment, still letting me slide down to the end pose of a deep one-legged squat with other leg out to the side.

"Let's hear it for Bella Swan and our dancers!" When the cheering calms enough he moves on. "What'd you say to a little 'Slow Motion'?!" The Juvenile song comes on and people start dancing again.

I get down from the platform and see that Emmett has joined Rose, and Eric is with Angela. A hand slides under my hair and takes a light hold of the back of my neck while the other rests on my hip. "Dance with me," he says, just loud enough to be heard over the music. His words hold a slight commanding tone to them. How can I say no to that voice and that touch from him?

"Okay," I say, but don't know if he hears it.

Turning to face him, he slides his left leg between mine, effectively positioning me so that I'll be grinding on his thigh. His left hand goes to my bare back while the other goes to my waist, and I hold tight to his hip and arm. We stay that way for the rest of the song and I must admit that I become a little worked up, breathing heavy and heart rate increasing, and not because I'm dancing.

The song changes to "Rock Yo Hips" by Crime Mob, and I turn my back to him, needing a break and a different feel of him. He snakes his hand under my right arm to rest it on my bare stomach, just below the edge of my cropped shirt, while his other one goes back to my waist. Edward presses his front to my back and I interlock our fingers on my abdomen and cover the hand on my hip.

My body moves in time with his, hips swaying and back curving slightly in any direction that seems fit for the beats. Leaning my head back against his chest, I close my eyes and relish in the feel of him. It's then that I decide to test the waters. I let go of his hand on my hip, bringing my own hand up and back to go around his neck. The flexing of his fingers on my hip tells me he likes it and his grip tightens a bit more when I slide my fingers up into his hair. His head falls forward and his forehead comes to rest on my shoulder. His knees bend and my ass is pulled back into him harder. I can now feel why he did that and I moan because, my god! Knowing that he's worked up already makes me want to toss out all remaining plans.

Edward lifts his head and presses an open-mouth kiss to the exposed skin on my shoulder. He continues to kiss up my shoulder and neck, his mouth leaving a burning trail and pebbled flesh in its wake. When he makes it to my ear, he takes my lobe between his teeth at the same moment his fingers begin tracing the exposed skin along the top of my jean shorts. My stomach quivers, my nipples harden, and an involuntary moan escapes lips. We've started crossing into dangerous territory, which I most certainly don't want to get out of. From the all the teasing that's happened, I feel close to combusting. Is it possible to spontaneously orgasm?

Suddenly, a new hand on my upper arm pulls me away from Edward. "You two have an early day tomorrow and need to rest up," Rose, my cockblocking whore of a friend, yells over the thumping music. "Plus, we all need to do our last shot before calling it a night." I glare so hard at her, silently damning her to the deepest circle of Hell. All she does is smile wide, showing me she knows exactly what she interrupted, then leans in to tell me, "Stick to the plan. You'll thank me later."

"The fuck I will!" I mutter and she laughs, turning me around by my shoulders, slapping my ass once, and ordering me to go. I pout all the way back to our table.

A few moments later the guys join us, Edward trailing behind and looking like someone just kicked his dog. We all gather around and hold up our shots. Us girls have the blowjob, so we set them back down, bend over and slip our mouths over the glasses, tossing our heads back and not using our hands. My eyes hardly leave Edward's face as the Kahlua, Bailey's, and whipped cream coat the back of my throat. The guys have the buttery nipple and toss it back when we're done. All the while, "Gorilla" by Bruno Mars has started, and I think about the words of the song. Thanks to Mary, the photographer for tomorrow agreed to let me have a pole to set up for some photos.

Edward sets the glass down on the table, having never looked away from me when he took his. His heated gaze sets me a blaze once again. I know I need to leave or I may just do the thing I want most. I smirk and move so I can pass him as the girls and I head for the door. I stretch up to reach his ear. "See you bright and early at seven," I say, then just to tease him some more, I nip his lobe before walking away with a satisfied grin.

Since Rose decided to forego alcohol on the way there, and only had the last shot, she's okay to drive us home. I still call her a cockblocking twat-waffle, even though her intentions are good—though I'm still debating that.

 ***WYB***

 _Edward_

"Ugh!" I groan in frustration. The feeling of having her body moving so fluidly on mine was amazing. I was five seconds away from asking her to stay the night with me instead of her apartment, when she was ripped from my clutches. It made me feel a tiny bit better that she looked pissed about Rose's impromptu separation.

Emmett claps his hand down on my shoulder. "Dude, don't be mad, but if Rosie hadn't, I would've. You two looked seconds away from going at it right there on the floor with everyone watching."

"Yeah," Eric pipes up. "I mean, porn is great, but I really don't want to see you two like that."

I follow them back to the table, trying to will away my raging hard-on, along with the blue balls I'm surely now sporting. I take my offered shot, hearing the music change and seeing a dancer on the platform in my peripheral. Looking towards her, I try to convey my want for her. I know she sees it because that smirk of hers tells me so.

But all she leaves me with is the promise of seeing her tomorrow and nipping my earlobe.

 _She's driving me crazy!_

I look up at the guys and Emmett has this cheesy-ass smile going on as he watches me. "What the fuck, man? Do you know something I don't?"

He just shakes his head, laughing. "You're so fucked and this is fucking awesome!"

"Yeah, thanks. Good looking out, bro. I bring you in on my plans and you can't do shit to help? Some friend you are."

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm stuck between a rock and hard place," he defends. "Besides, I don't think your plans of getting her hot and bothered, then courting and being a gentleman are going to work this time."

"What does that mean?" He makes the motion of zipping his lips and tossing the key. "What the fuck ever, douche. I'm out. I got shit to do," I say, and then turn around and leave.

When I get home, I jump in the shower and jack-off to the memory of us out on that dance floor and what could have transpired. Then, I try thinking of new ideas since Em seems to know something I don't.

I pull up to the shop, seeing that Bella's Challenger is already here. I park and get out, closing my door as another car and a short U-Haul truck pull in. I unlock the door and prop it open so they can come and go as they need to set up without worrying about it. I unlock my office so I can do some work until I'm needed.

I can't say I sit down right away to work, since Bella is here and helping set up. She asks if there's any loops drilled in to the cement that she can use as stabilizers. I point her in the right direction and she says that they'll be perfect. I watch her leave and come back in, carrying a few cables and a silver metallic bar, setting them down and going back out. When she comes back, there's a big, black board in her hands and she starts putting whatever it is together. She seems focused as she clips the cables on the bottom of the black board to the floor, tightening them down.

I look back towards the front of the shop, seeing the other people finishing unloading the truck. I sigh and force myself to do something productive.

Not five minutes later, a knock on my door has me looking up from my papers.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. Do you have a quick second?" Mary asks.

"Sure, come in. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, it's nothing big, I was just wondering if you still have a stereo system that we can use?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah! It's still here and has been improved from the last time. You can use it any way you want and it connects to Bluetooth with ease now." I get up and show her where it is and how to work it.

I turn back to my office, but stop short. I had no idea Bella was going to have a pole with her for today. Not to sound selfish or conceded, but I was under the impression that this whole piece was on me and the shop.

So, why is she swinging 'round the pole, testing its stability?

I about jump out of my skin when Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" blasts through the speakers in all areas of the shop. Bella yells her thanks as she twists and spins upside down.

I clench my fists and march my horny self to my office, pleading to every deity for this day to be over.

 **A/N:** HINT - Next update, y'all… *wink wink* I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Um…cough…LEMON ALERT…for this one and the next!

This chapter is mostly beta'd until lemon, so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 5

 _Edward_

Four. Hours.

Four fucking long-ass hours that I've had to be here, enduring the most torturous tease of my life. I've had to constantly think of my grandmother naked or some other disturbing thoughts so I could pose for these photos. It didn't matter if she was with me in the photo or not; she was present, and they even took over my office for the dressing room. Two inches of wood separated me from her nakedness, and the fact that I couldn't do a thing about either my own personal wood or seeing her bare was putting me in a sour mood.

Oh, and let's not forget the music choices to top it all off. Anywhere from Ludacris and Danity Kane to Def Leppard and The Offspring had been played, and the words in most of them were expressing everything I'd felt for so long.

Do it on the tabletop?

Yes, please!

Backseat with the windows up?

Uh … Duh.

In the pouring rain?

Sure, I think it'd be fun.

And as a few other songs imply: I most definitely wanna fuck her like we're animals.

Even a few of the positions the photographer, Laurent, put us in had me using every ounce of willpower I had to not "accidentally" graze something. That's not to say I completely stopped it every time, though. Just to feel her skin touch mine proved satisfactory, but I can only endure so much more. Straddling a bike, bent over a bike or hood, facing the car with hands on the roof…literally anything you can think of that wasn't too porno-like, but close to, was what he wanted. It's like everyone was out to get me worked up so much that I lost control and inadvertently make it a porn shoot. God, even when a fucking snake was brought out, Bella handled that thing like a pro. And it was erotic as hell. She had that five-foot-long reptile across her shoulders, wearing nothing but booty shorts and snake-like body paint as she sat on the hood of a Mercedes-Benz I'd painted three months back. She even cooed at it, calling him by name. Yeah, the python had a name and it was Fester.

"Okay, I'm calling it a wrap! I believe I have enough," Laurent says.

 _Thank fuck!_

I move over a little, letting Bella down from behind me. She scoots across the hood of the car we were on, taking hold of the hand I've offered to help. After thanking me, she heads for the makeshift dressing room. Thankfully, I was allowed to wear my original clothing for this one.

"Edward, would it be okay for us to leave the equipment here over night, just in case it turns out that we need to retake some of these?" Laurent asks and I quietly sigh, wishing they'd just magically disappear.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. Let me open the garage door and you can park inside for more security." He thanks me and they start their tear down as I open the big door.

Once that's done, I weave through the shop and am about to knock on the door to my office when it flies open, revealing Bella dressed in the clothes she came in and the clothing rack. "Oh! Sorry," she says, surprised. "I just need to roll this out to them and you'll have your office back to normal." I slide over to let her through, conspicuously smelling that natural scent of hers again, then walk in to sit down.

I relax back and close my eyes, still trying to calm down from the day's torture. Another knock on my door gains my attention. It's Mary again, but this time Irina is with her.

"So … that went well. You did perfect and I loved the photos he got with you and our model together," Irina gushed. "Is tomorrow morning at ten still okay for the interview?" I express that it is. "Great! We'll get out of your hair for today and see you then."

They leave the office and I sigh, spent from the shoot and my blue balls. I hear the cars start up and then drive away, even though the doors are closed. Closing my eyes and breathing deeply a couple times, I think over what I need to do next to get Bella. After today, I'm simply holding on to a thread and seriously considering dumping the new plan and risking everything by outright asking her.

I open my eyes when I hear footsteps, pleasantly surprised to see Bella walking in.

"Hey. I thought you went home," I say.

She comes over to my side of the desk and sits on it. She shakes her head slowly, eyes locked on mine. "I didn't want to."

I clear my throat. "And why's that?" _Please tell me what I want to hear._

She looks down for a second and when she locks eyes with me again, her answer is clearly written in them. It gives me the opening I've been waiting for.

"It wasn't what I wanted," she says aloud, but softly.

Pushing down on my chair's arm rests, I stand and step over to her. Her hands grip the front of my unbuttoned shirt and then she tilts her head so she can look at me.

"Are you going to tell me what you want, or am I going to have to guess?"

"Well, we're finally alone, meaning there's no one to stop us from finishing what was started last nigh—"

I cut her off by crashing my lips to hers. Her hands slide up my chest, flipping my shirt off my shoulders. I help her take it the rest of the way off, breaking the kiss to breathe, ghosting my lips over hers before cupping her face with my free hands.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," I say and kiss her again quickly before the need to know takes over. "Are you sure about this? There's no going back after."

"I'm so sure," she says, breathlessly and starts raising my undershirt. The touch of her hands against my side gives me chills. I let go of her face and reach for the hem of her tank top, breaking our closeness to pull it over her head and to remove mine for her. I groan at the sight of her tits in a lace bra that does nothing to hide her hardened nipples that are –

"Oh, god, are they pierced?" I ask, my eyes jumping back and forth between the metallic jewelry.

Her fingers have started working the button and zipper on my jeans when she simply answers with, "Uh huh. Is that a problem?"

"No, fuck, no. When?" I ask, still staring and possibly drooling. " _Fuck,_ " I moan out when she slides her hand into my briefs and wraps her hand around me.

"About eight months ago. Now stop talking or I'll make you."

I reach over on the desk to hit the button that electronically locks any door opened to the shop. I don't want to take any chances of someone thinking we're open. Then, my hands go to her back and unhook her bra, finally unveiling those piercings that quite literally says 'Fuck me'. _Oh, baby, there's no need to tell me twice._ As much as I don't want to, I pull her hand out of my underwear, and push on her shoulders to make her lay down. She rips the lace off her arms as I start to work on her jean shorts, having to flip her shoes off as fast as I can to remove them. Once off, I waste no time in tasting her already glistening folds, earning a gasp that turns to a moan. A hand slides into my hair as the other grips the edge of my desk when lift her legs and drape them over my shoulders.

She tastes fucking delicious and I can't wait much longer.

 _Bella_

Lick.

Suck.

Flick.

Over and over he does this to me, bringing me closer to coming on his face. I try to raise myself up to my forearms to watch, but his hand pushes on my chest, keeping me down. His fingers go to play with my nipple, gaining yet another gasp from me at the extra sensitivity I still have from the piercing. The coiling in my stomach tightens and my toes start to tingle, telling me that I'm closer to the bliss I need. A part of me doesn't want to let go, wanting to wait until I can come on his cock, but I just can't. I've wanted this for too long.

Edward adds two fingers and it only takes a couple pumps before my body tenses and I'm coming on his tongue and hand. I barely come down from my high when I'm suddenly filled with something bigger than his fingers in every way. My eyes snap open and I gasp, looking up at him as we get used to the feeling of his dick inside me.

"Fuck," he groans out. "You're so tight." He pulls out almost all the way and slams back in. A yelp of surprise escapes my throat and I grip the wrist of his hand on my hip and the other goes back to the desk's edge. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind, but this is going to be fast and hard, so hold on."

And, oh baby, is he right.

He pulls out again and thrusts back in, the sound of our skin slapping and moans fill the office. Over and over he pounds into me, bringing us both closer to the brink. I faintly hear the scraping of wood on the floor as the desk moves with each thrust. The hard top rubs the bones of my spine, but I can't care. I'll gladly wear any mark I get if it means this much pleasure is involved. One hand releases my hip and goes to my neck, his thumb just under my chin, and holds my head in place. He's not restricting my breathing by any means and the dominating factor is high enough that when he flicks my clit with the other hand, I'm coming undone a few thrusts later.

My cries of pleasure are louder than before and can feel Edward is close. His pounding becomes erratic and his breathing quickens. I feel him twitch inside me, groaning as he comes. He stills, letting us both relish in our highs.

His arms slide under my back, and I'm lifted off the desk. We both groan as his dick slips out of me and he sits down in his chair, my legs still on either side of him. With my head in the crook of his neck, I reach my hand up and around on the other side, holding onto him and trying to get my breathing under control.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't keep going. I've been wanting to do that for years," I hear him say as he absently runs his fingers through my hair.

I giggle, "Me, too." I shift myself so I can see his face. "You remember a couple years back…um, Tanya, I think was her name?" He groans, then says that he does. "Yeah, well, if she wasn't in the picture then…" I trail off, seeing if my words would sink in.

He shakes his head and laughs out, "Unbelievable." He pauses as he just looks at me, studying my face. "Is that why you had a pole here?"

I try to hide my smile, but I just can't and let it go, morphing my face into a mischievous look, "Maybe."

"I knew it!" he says and I just laugh. I break our little chat, asking where the bathroom is.

I get up and saunter out, not caring that I'm naked, and take care of the business of cleaning myself up. I walk back in to see Edward has pulled his jeans back on. I pout dramatically. "No fair. Here I am, still in nothing but my birthday suit, and you've covered up the goods. What gives, Cullen?" I ask with my hands now perched on my hips.

He eyes me from head to toe and back up, smirking. "Well, I was noticing that I need to clean up a little in here and didn't want to get a paper cut."

I look at his desk, seeing the mess we made. I roll my eyes, but smile triumphantly, not at all guilty. I gather up my bra and underwear, putting them on. "I hope you don't think what we did isn't going to happen again," I say, pausing to make sure he heard right and pulling my panties over the curve of my ass. "Because I am nowhere near done with you." I smile and wink.

 **A/N:** FINALLY! ;*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Surprise! Also, I've decided that I will give you these last chapters since I have the epi back from Cherry as of last night. Side note: I ran through this quickly as I need to study, so if there's a word missing or an extra one, it's my bad.

Chapter 6

 _Edward_

"Good, because I'm not done with you either."

"Good to hear," she says. She stands, looking at me expectantly. "So, would you hate me if I left you to pick up so I could take down my pole?"

"Why don't you leave it up? I've made it a priority to close the shop this weekend. No one will be here." She thinks it over and decides to leave it up. I internally pat myself on the back; I love watching her work when I get the chance, which is rare.

"I'm hungry. Got anything here?"

I tell her no, then suggest the one thing that can be delivered in the perfect amount of time. "Order pizza?" She shrugs and says that works. "Okay! You can look around and whatnot, if you want." I get to ordering after I've confirmed her favorite, watching as she saunters off, still wearing nothing but lingerie.

I take a few minutes to collect the papers from the floor and place them in the right order—then, I go to her. I find Bella almost kneeling as she admires the work on the bike I keep here.

"Interesting animal and words." She stands and looks over at me. "What did you mean by it?"

 _"_ _To feel the freedom of a bird…"_ is written on one side of the gas tank. " _…_ _you must first have the courage of lion,"_ finishes off the saying on the other side. In the middle, on the top of the tank, is a growling lion, standing on his back legs with wings coming out of his back.

"Well, I didn't want an exact griffin, so I just enhanced the Cullen Crest and added wings. The words just seem to fit me, I guess. It was kind of my inner moto that I never shared with anyone," I tell her. Normally I'd feel exposed, but not with her. I can tell her anything and she'll accept my reasoning, even if it's weird.

She nods, looking back at it again. "Can I drive it one day?"

 _Uh, what?_ "You can drive one?" She nods, looking proud and a bit embarrassed. "When?"

"A couple years ago, as a distraction from you and Tanya. I mean, I haven't bought my own—yet—but, I've borrowed a friend's from time to time."

"A friend?" She nods. "Do I know of this friend? Is it a guy? A girl?"

Bella gets this knowing look. "Why Edward, do I detect jealousy?"

"No," I answer a little too quickly, and she laughs. Rolling my eyes, I decide to humor her. "Fine, maybe a little. I kinda wish I could have taught you."

I walk over to her, trying and failing at not getting a hard-on again. Raising my hand, I run a finger over her shoulder, down her arm and back up as I speak in a low voice, "Think about it. I'd get to mold my body over yours as I help you steer and change gears." Her flesh pebbles under my touch. "Be able to taste your neck as we ride." She sighs as I try to paint this image in her mind. Then, I go in for the kill. "And I'd get to feel your perky ass against my cock as the bike vibrates between our legs." A moan slips through her beautiful lips. I smile in satisfaction.

"Who says I can't pretend?"

"What?" Her question leaves me speechless, and I wonder if I heard her right.

Bella turns to face me. "Will you teach me?" she asks with this innocent, doe-eyed look, then reaches behind herself and unhooks that blessed lace bra.

My eyes are drawn back to those pierced nubs. I get a better look at them, realizing I was wrong before. One side says "suck it," while the other says "bite me". I lick my lips in anticipation. She starts to lower her underwear, but stops before I get to see that pussy again. I want to cry because that's just mean. I must have unintentionally voiced my protest because she laughs and then continues undressing. Once off, she surprises me by straddling the bike and leaning forward, hands placed on the handles.

"How 'bout it, Cullen? I have a good, firm grip. Now we just need to lube up the shaft."

 _Fuck. Mechanic jokes. This is hot._

I can't get my jeans off fast enough and shortly thereafter, I throw my leg over and position myself behind her. Leaning forward, I place my left hand over hers and use my right hand to slide her hair away from her shoulder. Bella turns her head, looking at me over her shoulder, watching as I place an open-mouthed kiss on it. Part of me wants to be tender this time, but I don't know if I can right now. Besides, if I'm right about our feelings, I'll have plenty of time to show my tender side.

I slide my hand down her side, gripping her hip when I reach it. Then, I drag my left hand up her arm to her perfect tits, giving each one a squeeze. Bella gasps, her chest jerking in response to the pinch I give her nipples when I pull away. I smirk, loving her reactions.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I grab her waist and lift, positioning my cock at her entrance. I lower her down, moaning at the heat surrounding me and the tightness of her pussy. I'll never tire of the way she feels; if I do, it'll be because I'm dead. Bella leans forward more and bends her knees, hooking her feet behind my thighs. This changes the angle, allowing me to go a little deeper. Letting one hip go, I brace a hand on the gas tank and place my feet on the support bars of the back wheel. The wide kickstand and the tire stoppers are the only things keeping this piece of machinery in place now.

Bella slides up and down on my cock, sighing in contentment. Unfortunately for her, I don't want sighs. I want those moans and screams from before. Gripping her waist again when she goes up, I force her back down hard. She moans and little bumps of goose flesh form across her back. I slowly pull out and slam back in again, earning another.

"How do you want it? Fast and hard, slow and hard?" I ask, laying my chest on her back and scraping my teeth on her ear before continuing. "Tell me."

"Fuck me like before—hard and oh, so good," she says, moaning out the last bit.

"As you wish," I say, pulling out and slamming back in just like before.

I pound into her dripping pussy over and over, earning those moans I wanted. It's still not enough though. I reach around and cup her breasts, squeezing, pinching, pulling, and grazing her nipples. It doesn't take long for her moans to escalate, a sure sign that her orgasm is close. I release her tits and grab her at the last of her ribs, forcing her down on me harder.

Bella's voice rises as she comes hard around me. "Fuck! Yes," she grits out, before whimpering.

This must be a good one as her walls pulse and tighten for a good minute before relaxing a little. A light coating of sweat covers her body as she comes down.

"God, it's like you were made for me," I pant as I slow my thrusts. "Do you think you can give me one more?" She nods and sits up, bracing herself on the gas tank while one hand goes to her clit. She rubs herself in fast circles, and I can already start to feel her pussy tense.

I keep the steady pace—not too slow and not too hard—and let her work up to it again. Thank God we don't have to wait too long for that, because I don't know if I can hold off anymore. Her breathing picks up again, but I keep the rhythm the same until her voice rises. I pound into her like before, holding her hips this time as her pussy convulses around my dick, putting it in another vice-like grip. There's no way in hell I can hold off and I come in long, hot spurts. I think I even see stars.

My head falls forward and I rest my forehead between Bella's shoulder blades as we both catch our breath.

"Damn. What do you do to me?" I breath out. She gives an airy laugh and agrees. "Let's get cleaned up. Pizza should be here s—" I'm cut off by sound of a car pulling up to park. "Perfect timing, huh?"

Bella laughs and I dismount the bike and hurry with my jeans. I button as I walk, not bothering with the zipper; they're overrated anyway.

 ***WYB***

 _Bella_

Edward calls over his shoulder that we'll eat in his office. I shakily get off the bike, noticing and giggling at the wet seat. I look around and find a sink nearby, grabbing some paper towels for myself and the seat. When all is as clean as it's going to get, I put my bra and undies on and go to Edward's office, happy the front windows are tinted and the pizza guy can't see me if he looks. I get my pants on, and am just getting my shirt on when Edward returns. He pouts the whole way to his desk.

I shrug. "Sorry, but I didn't want to be so irresistible that we can't eat or focus on other things," I say, showing a little of the egotistical side I need for shoots sometimes.

He sighs and opens the box. "Bella, it doesn't matter what you look like. I'll still want to fuck you silly."

I raise my eyebrows and snort. "Fair point, I suppose." I'll still want him just as bad no matter what too.

We start eating in comfortable silence, but after our first slice, Edward speaks. "So, there's been something on my mind since last night." I nod, as I'm still chewing, letting him know I'm listening. "After you and the girls left, Emmett made a comment that has me a little confused." I nod again and ask what he said. "He said that he was stuck between a rock and hard place and that he didn't think getting you hot and bothered, then courting and being a gentleman, would work."

Realization dawns on me. "That bitch." I shake my head and laugh, then explain. "I brought Rose and Ang in on my plans because I was going to need something from them. Rose must have told Em about it and it almost slipped."

Then, something else registers. "Wait. Did you make plans to ask me out?" Edward just stares, trying to hide his smile by taking a big bite of his pizza. My mouth drops as I sit up straighter. Then, it morphs into a big smile and I point at his face. "Oh my god, you did!" I sit back as I process this new info.

"Damn. And I thought I was just that good at this seduction thing," I say and we both chuckle.

"Oh, you're definitely good at seduction. I could pull up all the online proof of this just by typing your name into a Google image search. I will say that you've been in charge of this whole thing." Confused at that, I ask him to elaborate. "I cancelled any plans I had after last night, and then threw most of my new ones out again this morning." He points a finger at me and twirls it around. "You, woman, are an evil vixen who seems to take great pleasure in giving me blue balls."

I laugh good and hard at his admission. "Yes, but I remedied that fact, didn't I?"

"Yes, and I will thank God every day for you not going home."

As we continue eating, we play catch up on the past two years, scolding ourselves over the fact that we could have reached this point in our relationship had we just said "fuck it" a lot sooner. Hindsight really is twenty-twenty. After that, we discuss what tomorrow's interview will entail.

"So, um, I have another confession to make," I say, feeling a little shy now for some reason.

"Okay?"

I bite my lip and take a deep breath. "Well, Irina doesn't know, but Mary does and Laurent has the general idea …"

"Bella, your stalling," he sings out and I huff.

"Fine. They kind of, maybe a little, helped me with seducing you and telling the world that we're no longer single."

Edward's eyebrows raise and he watches my face. Then, he laughs. "I can't say I'm surprised, really. I mean, the music choices right along with the photo positions kind of gave it all away now that I can look back at everything."

"You're not mad, are you," I ask, just to be positive.

"Hell no. I mean, that photoshoot was straight up torture, especially after last night, but I wouldn't change it for anything. In fact, I'd be more willing to take additional photos with you now that we have what we wanted most."

 _Yes!_ "Really?!" He nods once with a big smile. I get up, walk around his desk and sit sideways in his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I give him a hard kiss. "Do you mind if I give Mary a quick call?" He shakes his head and I get her number up on my cell, giving her the good news when she answers.

I sigh and start to stand. "Well, there's another long day ahead of us." His hand captures mine before it's out of reach, tethering me to him. "We should head home to rest up, don't you agree?" I ask, looking down at him and our hands.

"Stay with me?"

"I want to say yes, but the girls will want to know what happened and all my stuff is at my place," I whine.

"The girls will figure it out when they wake up and you're not there," he points out, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

"And my stuff?" I ask quietly as he stands and brings his other hand up to rest on my neck. I know I'm just dragging it out, but I like hearing the want in his words and actions.

"We can easily load everything into my car in the morning." He places a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose. I sigh at the action and agree immediately after, garnering a chuckle from him. "I don't know why you had to do that. You already knew you were going to say yes."

I huff, loving that he knows me so well. "Well, maybe I don't want you thinking I'm easy."

He laughs. "Easy isn't a word I'd describe you as … at least not in that sense."

I smile and stare at him, and he stares right back. The word "love" comes to mind, not for the first time over the years, and I wonder if it would be too much, too soon.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He frowns a little. "You're not rethinking this—us—are you?" He pulls back to get a better look at me.

I shake my head and smile again, "No, no, not at all. I was just … thinking a little ahead of myself is all." He relaxes and I can tell—he wants this as much as I do.

 _Just say it, Bella!_

"I guess what I mean is that I was thinking about what could be in store for us. Paparazzi, separations because of my job, and the trash mags. I know we can handle it all because we work hard for what we want. And I can only really speak for myself here, but all I want and need is you." I take a deep breath, and then…

"I love you," we both say at the same time, making us both smile wide and laugh.

"I think I've been in love with you since high school, but buried it down until that drunken New Year's kiss. Then, I couldn't stop thinking about wanting more," I confess, and it feels so good to finally let the truth out.

He's still smiling when he kisses me soundly. Pulling away he says, "Aren't we a pair of blind fools?"

"Not anymore," I amend.

"Thank fuck for that!"

We leave the shop shortly after, me riding shotgun in his Camaro. We have a couple beers and he shares his bed with me, making me feel loved and worshipped—twice.

 **A/N:** Awwwww! *fans self* Is everyone okay after that? Do I need to send new underwear in the mail? Maybe I can call someone to dowse you with cold water? ;) :* See you all tomorrow!

Another side note: Writing lemons isn't usually fun for me as they can be difficult, but I must say…I really had fun writing this one!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm loving all your reviews! They make me giddy and giggle like a school girl at some ? I'm so sorry for not replying to ones after the first chapter. School started unloading homework and projects on me and the only break I can get for fanfic is to make the necessary changes from Cherry, and then upload it to post.

Chapter 7

 _Bella_

My alarm goes off at seven and I roll over, pressing snooze and rolling back to Edward's warm embrace.

"We need to get up," he says, sleep evident in his voice.

"I know," I mumble. "I just don't want to. I'm too comfortable and we didn't get a whole lot of sleep." The dull ache between my legs is proof of this. He hums in response, but neither of us makes any effort to move.

I'm just dozing off when the alarm buzzes again. I sigh, roll back over and shut it off. Rubbing my hands over my face, I try to wake myself up. This interview will take a while, considering they'll take new photos. Groaning, I reach over and grab my phone.

"Holy shit," I breathe out.

"What?"

"I have fifty-something texts—all from the girls—and my Twitter mentions have blown up! I haven't checked that in a couple of days, but there's over three hundred tweets." By the time I'm done talking, Edward has his front to my back and is looking over my shoulder.

I scroll through the tweets first, noticing that a lot are from Friday night's outing —that I'm in town, where I was, who I was with, how hot I am, dating speculations … the usual.

"If only they knew how sexy you really are," Edward says, kissing my bare shoulder.

I snort. "Yeah, well, they have their magazines and professional or paparazzi shots. They don't get to have the real me." My words turn into a moan when he kisses his way up my neck to my ear.

"Damn straight. The real you is for me and only me." He bites down on my ear and pulls. I turn my head and I'm rewarded with his lips on mine. I open my mouth to taste his bottom lip. Edward deepens our kiss, tangling our tongues together, but soon I must break away for air. He shifts and moves to cage me in, kissing his way down to my breasts and circling my nipples with the tip of his tongue.

"As much as I would love to go again, we can't." I gasp and jerk as he bites down on my nipple.

He chuckles. "Why not? You seem to be enjoying this." He flicks the same nipple with his tongue just to prove his point.

"True, but my lady parts are a bit sore from doing _way_ more than they're used to, and we need to go get my stuff so I can shower."

He sighs and sits up, still hovering over me. "Okay, let's get this adulting business done." He throws the sheets off and gets off the bed, standing completely naked and reaching out a hand to me. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we can be alone behind locked doors again."

I take hold of his hand and we start the day. Edward jumps in the shower and I get dressed and start the coffee. As that brews, I read through my missed texts, smiling and laughing at the girls' words. I send off a quick text saying that we'll be over soon and we can talk then. When Edward's done and ready to go, we head for my apartment.

 ***WYB***

 _Edward_

As we enter Bella's apartment, both Rosalie and Angela give us knowing looks with their "hello" and "good morning."

"Ladies," I greet with a smile and head nod.

"I'm just gonna go shower and change," Bella says nonchalantly. "I won't be long." She raises up on her tip toes and I lean down, giving her quick kiss. She turns and walks to her room as she points and acknowledges our friends. "Be nice or I won't spill."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Give us some credit. It's not like this is the first time we're meeting him."

Bella reaches her room and closes the door, the shower starting a few minutes later. Now's the chance to get a question off my mind and answered from the girls' point of view. Coffee travel mug in hand, I start the question as I walk over to the couch. "So, I just have one question … well, maybe two. Which parts did you two play in this seduction game, and was there anything that happened that wasn't part of it?" I already have most of these answers, but I there must be something that wasn't planned.

Rose tells me that she picked her up from the airport and Bella filled them both in on what she wanted to do when they got to Bella's room. Angela was her wardrobe advisor, apart from the actual photoshoot, and Rose was, in her words, the "plan manager," or the one to keep Bella from straying too far.

"She wasn't happy about it at times, but she knew why she needed us," Rose says matter-of-factly. She shrugs. "When she decided to take the DJ's offer to dance, I knew I was going to have to be a good friend. That was not part of her plan, but I guess she saw an opportunity to make it harder on you and went for it." I snort and nod.

 _Oh, it made it harder._

"She didn't expect you both to get so worked up when you danced, either," Angela states and Rose agrees.

"And as her 'plan manager,' I had to interrupt. I felt bad at first, because getting you worked up was the point for that night, but I think she failed to realize how much it was going to affect her too. She called me a few choice words in the car on the way home from Back Breakers," Rose says, snickering.

"Oh, I just bet she did." I say, giving her a mock glare.

She shrugs. "It was still worth it."

We talk a bit more, this time about them and their relationships. Rose and Ang seem to be on the same page as Emmett and Eric are in the seriousness of them. I know both guys want the girls to move in with them, considering the girls are paying rent on a space they don't spend enough time in. And while mine and Bella's relationship has just started, I'm in line with the guys. I guess I can broach the topic and see what she thinks.

Bella comes out a few minutes later, having only spent twenty minutes in her room. Her hair is wet, her long curls already forming, and she carries a make-up bag. She sits next to me and we all keep chatting as she "puts her face on."

Bella's phone vibrates on the coffee table. "Time to get going."

We say our goodbyes and head out to talk about me, my shop, and us.

"So, with all the great works of art you've made, do you have a favorite?" Irina asks. She's been doing the questions this time, as Mary helps Bella get ready for some photos. It's been an hour now, so our chat should wrap up soon.

"Well, apart from mine, not really. I mean, each one is different from the next and I have my own reasons for why I like each one. They're my works and I put my all into each one."

"Your clients couldn't agree more. And forgive me if this is too personal, but I must ask—do you have a lucky lady in your life and if so, does she have a favorite?"

I chuckle and turn my head for a quick toward where Bella is just finishing up. "Well, I do have a lucky lady, as you put it, but it's quite new and I haven't gotten a chance to ask her. But, you could ask her yourself?" I raise my chin in Bella's direction.

Irina takes the hint. "Bella, our model, is your girlfriend?" I nod, still smiling. "Huh, that explains it," she mutters, and I can't help the snort that slips out. "When I told her she was a top pick for this, she said she knew you well. I guess I just didn't realize how well."

I explain that we've been great friends for years and it's only been in the recent days that we've been together. They don't need to know the exact timing. "I've loved her for a long time—same goes for her. It just took us a little longer to see it than we would have liked."

"That's so sweet." Irina's eyes light up and a small smile forms. She looks back at her laptop, trying to get back on track with her questions. "Okay, last question and follow up, if needed. When will we see a new piece for display purposes, like the International Auto Show coming up in a few months' time? Can we by chance have one piece of information about it?"

Nodding, I tease, "I have the plans down and will be starting it later this week. My clients take priority, so I need the space to take my time and make it perfect. As far as anything about the project, all I can say is that you'll have to wait and see what will be on the very fast car."

Irina finishes typing, saves it, and closes the laptop with a sigh. "All right, that's it for the inquisitions! Now we can get started on a few more shots of the two of you. Now that I know you're together, we can get even better photos."

While I'm not sure what kind of positions she's considering, I couldn't agree more. I'm ready to touch and hold my girl.

Irina calls everyone to attention and things get started. Bella and I reshoot a few photos from the day before, and are put in a few different, more intimate positions that will leave no doubt in people's minds that we love each other.

Before we know it, it's four o'clock and Laurent, with the agreement from Irina, ends the shoot. They officially have everything they need for the issue. Irina gives Bella her week off, stating she needs to be back to the home office by next Monday. She's happy for us and we deserve a little down time before the next contract.

This gives me time to convince her to move in with me and to move her stuff in when she agrees.

Bella walks over, wearing a smile. "Hey, you ready to go? I have a text from Angela and Rose wanting us to hang out with them and their men at the apartment for a game night."

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Do we need to bring anything?"

"Food's all taken care of, so just the alcohol," she reads from her phone.

"Cool. Would you like to drive this time?" I really want to see her handling a stick.

Bella purses her lips, thinking. "How about we drive ourselves to the apartment, that way my car is at home. Then, we can run to the liquor store down the street."

My insides deflate a little, but I perk back up when I remember she'll be around all week. I agree and we part ways to our cars. I watch as she backs up and pulls out ahead of me.

Game night has been in progress for a couple hours now, but everyone seems tired already, and not just from the alcohol. Us three guys work in the morning, Rose has one more free day before she flies out to Texas, and Angela flies to Florida on Wednesday.

Knowing that real life starts again in twelve hours, Emmett, Eric, and I give each other a look. It's time to give these girls an even better reason to come home. Eric pauses the Wii baseball game and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Okay, the guys and I have been thinking, and we just want you to hear us out. We understand that you want a space to call your own, but why don't you three just move in with us?" He pauses, letting the suggestion sink in a bit. "I mean, look at it this way: none of you are here more than a week for every three to six weeks you're out working, except for Angie. You spend more money keeping this place clean and secure than you do actually living in it."

The girls listen to him and when he's done, they just look at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Em," Rose questions, "do you feel this way, too?"

Emmett nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. I want you with me as often as I can get you. You already spend most nights you're in town with me anyway. Why not all the time?"

Rose sighs and looks at Bella, who just nods and stands. I'm about to ask where she's going, but Rose speaks up. "We were approached by our landlord Friday morning before Bella left for the shop." Bella returns with a few papers, placing them down on the center of the coffee table for all to see. "He stopped by to hand us our new lease papers, since our current one ends in two and a half months." Rose spreads the papers out. "We haven't signed them yet."

We all look a little closer and notice that the X's are indeed void of their signatures.

"We were going to talk about our options and decide tomorrow when we all had the time," Bella says, meeting my gaze when I look up.

"Well, we can talk about it now instead. We said what we think you should do. What do you think about it?" Eric asks.

The girls relax back and watch each other for a few seconds. "Girl talk in my room?" Bella suggests. The other two nod and they make their way into Bella's bedroom, closing the door once they're inside.

All we can do is wait.

Five minutes later, the door opens and they walk back to sit with us, their faces giving nothing away. It's frustrating.

They say nothing for what feels like an eternity. I see Bella's cheek dimple in and know she's biting the inside of it. I know her well enough to know that she bites her lip when turned on or nervous, but when it's her cheek, she's trying to not laugh.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Emmett blurts out. "What's with the silent monk acts?"

The girls lose it then, laughing hard enough to wipe the corners of their eyes. They eventually calm down enough to put us out of our misery.

"We see your points, and accept the offers to move in with our chosen partners," Bella says, letting me release the tension in my body.

I wrap my arm around Bella, pulling her closer so I can whisper in her ear. "You know what this means, right?"

"You mean, do I know that I can start bringing my things over tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I was referring to."

"Okay ... what?"

"It means that I get to fuck you on every surface in my house, anytime we want without any cockblocking from your roommates, or from you needing to leave earlier to get your bags ready for work."

She hums in approval, then turns her face towards mine. "That … is a fucking beautiful observation."

Then, because I can't help it and I can do what I want now, I kiss the ever loving shit out of her. We only stop when she pulls away, laughing at our friend's protests and Emmett's suggestion that we "get a room!"

"You know what?" I say to anyone listening. "I think I may just do that."

 **A/N:** Epilogue posting tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8 - Epilogue

**A/N:** And here it is! *sniffles* Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've had a blast writing this *big smooches*

 **~~~WYB~~~**

Chapter 8: Epilogue

 _Six weeks later…_

 _Bella_

"That's an amazing shot of you," Carmen gushes as we look at the action photos she took. Carmen Denali is the photographer for the fitness side of _Canvas_ , and happens to be Irina's cousin.

"Hey, Carmen!" We turn to see Leah, the newest model in Irina's grasp, jogging up to us. "Mary needs to see B as soon as you two have a break. She said five minutes should be enough."

"Okay, I think we can do that now." She turns her focus on me. "Go see what she needs and get some lunch, too. I'll see you back in thirty minutes."

I walk to the dressing room, quickly putting my shorts on over my outfit. I slide on my shoes and then I'm out, pulling my loose shirt on as I go. I'm so happy our home office has a gym where I can do what I love. It helps that the pole is in its own room off to the side, and can easily become a photoshoot set.

I take the elevator up to the top floor. When the doors open, I greet Maggie, who is Mary's assistant. "Hey, is she ready for me?"

"Yep, go right in."

I thank her and walk to the door. Knocking, I wait for the okay, which comes a second later. "You wanted to see me?" I ask.

"Yes, yes! I have the issue you've been waiting for!"

My eyes light up and I smile. "Oh, good! One or two?"

"I was able to pull some strings," she says, opening a desk drawer and reaching in, "and I'm happy to say that you get your requested number of two." She lifts her hand, showing me the two print copies of my and Edward's issue.

I release the breath I'm holding. "You're the best, Mary! Thank you so much for doing this. It really means a lot to me." I take the offered magazines, loving the feel of them in my hands.

"I should hope so. That article was great and even tugged at my heart strings a bit. That man truly loves you—it was easy to see it that weekend."

I blush at her words, remembering everything. I'm not at all embarrassed by what transpired, but I sometimes wonder if someone who isn't privy to certain details knows what all went down?

"Now, go finish up with Carmen so you can go home to your man. I'm sure he'll be happy with all your surprises."

 _Yes, he certainly will._

It's midnight on Saturday when I quietly open the front door to Edward's—our—house. My shoot with Carmen had ended just about two hours after I went back, and I immediately changed my plane ticket to an earlier flight. Depending on how the pictures look after everything, I may need to fly back one more time, but hopefully not at all.

Edward doesn't know yet—and to be honest, our friends don't know either—but, I was able to talk my way into amending my contract. Instead of being a full-time model and a pole fitness guru when I could, I'll be doing what I love most and modeling on the side. I have enough money and exposure added to my name to open my own place of business, and be successful with it.

It's not just me and our prints that are the surprise.

I set my bags down quietly and disarm the alarm, only to reset it after. You can never be too careful when it comes to security. Once the keys are on the hook, I slide my shoes off and walk softly through the hallway to the bedroom. Aside from the week off after we finally got together, I've only spent four nights in Edward's bed … well, once we could stop fucking in different areas of the house so we could sleep.

I'm so thankful he doesn't live in an apartment anymore. There might be some noise complaints if he did.

When I get to the room, I'm greeted by a shirtless Edward, lying on his back with the top sheet covering his bottom half. He has an arm over his head and behind the pillow while the other rests on his stomach. Since his lower half is only covered by the thin sheet, it's easy to see one of his legs bent out to the side a little and the hard-on he's sporting. I smile and lick my lips. I'm tired and smell like I've been on a plane, but I have yet to wake him up with my mouth wrapped around him. I simply cannot pass it up.

I make my way over to him, stripping my clothes off quietly as I go. Once bare, I carefully move the sheet away, and then slowly climb up and position myself between his legs. I keep watch of his face, waiting to see if he'll wake up. He must be in a deep sleep, because he doesn't move at all. He seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to me; always knows when I'm near, even when I'm taking a piece of clothing off when he's sleeping. Looking back down, I think it's time to get this party started.

I lick him from base to tip, loving the little twitch it makes when I go over the lip of the head. Sliding my hand between his shaft and his abs, I lift it and wrap my mouth over the tip, holding it there to let my saliva pool. Once there's a sufficient amount, I slide more in. I can only handle so much of his length, so I use a hand at the base. A few more bobs of my head and I only get a brow crinkle from him. I wonder if I can make him come without waking him? Of course, what's the fun in that?

I take my other hand and start massaging his balls as I set a little bit of a faster pace. It doesn't take long for him to wake up more. A groan slips through his lips shortly after and a hand comes down to brace my head. His eyes open and he lifts his head to look down at me after he runs his fingers through my hair a few times.

"Bella? What…" His head falls back to the pillow and he moans when I suck him in harder. "Fuck, don't stop."

Now that he's awake and can actively participate, my pussy starts to feel wetter and will need some attention soon. Wanting to be completely ready, I let go of his balls and slide my hand down to play with my clit. I hum in satisfaction at the sight of me pleasuring him while I get myself ready. A minute later, I have us both where we need to be, so I release his cock and sit up, crawling over him.

Grasping his cock again, I line myself up and slide down, sighing once he's fully sheathed inside. I start moving slowly, getting reacquainted with his girth and length, then I reach up and grab the headboard for support. Our moans and breaths escalate as I tilt my hips and move up and down on him, building my orgasm. Edward reaches up to cup and squeeze my tits, rolling and pinching my nipples before lifting his head to suck on them. The sensations blast my system faster than usual and I begin to come. My body tenses, my pussy walls pulse, and I start to shake. Edward releases my tits and grips my hips, pulling me down hard onto him as he lifts his own hips and pounds into me. His groans and the sudden onslaught of pleasure from his pounding keep me coming, eventually triggering Edward's release.

I collapse down on him, resting my head in the crook of his neck as we come down and regain our breathing.

"That was the weirdest dream I've ever had that turned into amazing reality," he says finally. I giggle and kiss his neck. "Best surprise wake up, baby. Did everything go okay? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow afternoon."

I lift my head to look at him. "Yes, everything went great—fantastic, really. I got done with my shoot and couldn't wait to come home. I saw you in a very vulnerable position, and I couldn't resist." I say, drawing lazily on his chest.

"Good. Now let's clean up and go to sleep. I still have plans for us tomorrow."

As I clean myself off, I determine that I can give Edward the rest of the good news over breakfast. Tonight, I just want to relax and decompress from my travels.

I wake to the sunlight peeking through the curtains and an empty bed. Rolling to my back, I take a deep breath and immediately smell coffee. Looking over to the nightstand, a smile forms as I see my favorite unicorn mug with steam wafting up. I sit up and lean over to breathe in my caffeinated savior, letting it wake up my soul. Not wanting to burn myself, I let it sit and cool a little while I throw the covers off and dress in the sleep tank and shorts I meant to wear last night.

Coffee cup in hand, I make my way around in search of Edward, who I find in the kitchen.

He spots me when I round the corner. "Good morning beautiful," he says, giving me a chaste kiss. "What do you say to pancakes for breakfast?"

I express my approval, setting my coffee down on the counter before hopping up next to it and the stove. Picking my coffee back up, I sip it and watch him cook one of the few things he knows how. After a couple minutes of just enjoying each other's company, I break the silence, not wanting to delay my news.

"So, I have a couple more surprises for you."

"Oh yeah?" He pours the first pancake into the pan and then sets down the mix, turning to look at me.

I hold up a finger, telling him to wait. I put my mug down and hop off the counter, walking over to my purse. Once I have the magazines in hand, I hide them behind me and walk back to where I left Edward.

"I had asked Mary for another favor, knowing full well that it might not happen. But, she pulled through and…" I move my arm and hold out the magazines. "I was able to get us two print copies of our shoot before they hit stands!"

Edward steps forward and snatches one up, immediately flipping through the pages to his article. "Baby, this is great!" While he looks through it, I take over the cooking and finish up the pancakes. "Seriously, Bella, you're an amazing woman. Thank you," he says, kissing my cheek from behind. I giggle, wondering what will happen when I drop my last surprise.

When the final pancake is on a plate, he takes them to the table, which is already set up with everything we like to top them with. We eat and talk about everything we missed during our separation that we hadn't already talked about over the phone. We finish eating and he cleans up while I sit and look at our printed images. It was hard not to look at them in the airport or on the plane, wanting us both to see the them together, but I made it through without peeking. I have no doubt that Edward loves me now, but looking back at these, I can see what Mary was talking about; Edward loved me before we were us.

Seeing these only solidifies my decision more.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?" he calls from the kitchen.

"Do you have the name of that realtor that helped you with your building?" I hear the water shut off and the dishwasher close.

He walks into the dining room. "Yeah, why?" He doesn't sit, but leans against the entryway.

"Well, I was thinking that since I have a new contract, I'll have more time to do what I love," I say, dropping a rather large hint.

Edward's brow crinkles in confusion. "You have a new contract?" I nod. "I thought you had another year before new talks were on the table?"

I bite my lip and stand to face him. "Well, I was able to put in an advance, so to speak. I haven't really asked them for much, so they were more willing to give me what I wanted. If I agreed to stay their first choice, which I'm allowed to decline when they call, I can be in fitness full time. I want to start my own studio."

He stares at me, a hopeful expression on his face. "So, I think I know what you're saying, but tell me anyway."

I smile and walk to him, raising my arms and clasping my hands behind his neck. His hands go to rest on my lower back. "It means that I hope you're ready to be distracted a whole lot more, because I'll be home more days than not."

His answering smile is wide. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not, but what made you do this?"

"Because of you and us, and these last six weeks. It was easy to be apart before I knew our feelings were equal, but ever since that weekend, it's been hell each time I've had to leave," I confess.

He cups my face and pulls me in for a soft, but heated kiss. Pulling away, his green eyes lock with mine and they hold so much love, confidence, and support. "Anything you want or need help with in making this studio a reality, I am behind you one hundred and ten percent."

My smile is so big, it might start hurting soon.

Edward reaches down, grabs my ass and lifts me up. My legs automatically wrap around his waist. "And I'm so ready to be distracted by you."

He starts walking us somewhere. "So, you want me?" I ask just because as he kisses my neck.

He scrapes his teeth over my collar bone before answering.

"Oh, I want you bad, in every intimate sense of the word, baby."

 **The End…**

 **A/N:** So much love to everyone who followed/favorited! All your reviews have made me laugh and they warmed my heart; even any that were constructive criticism. I'll always like knowing what I need to work on.

Now, this may be the end of the written, but it's not for them. ;)


End file.
